Steve Rogers' Family
by WriterGirl203-48
Summary: It has been 10 years since Steve has left the Avengers. Steve now with his wife Rose and daughter Dorothy runs a bakery. Steve has faced the challenges of being a hero now he must face the challenges of having a family and being a father. And who knows what will happen because of the past and the Avengers. This is a sequel of Steve Rogers' Friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Wedding

" _Captain America gone for good?"_

" _According to our source Tony Stark_ _fired_ _Captain America."_

" _Captain America fired by Iron Man in a heated argument."_

" _No one knows where is the Captain."_

" _The question everyone wants to know is, where is Captain America."_

Rose rolls her eyes the news is going crazy all wanting to know about Steve well she knows she should they are getting married today.

"Do you Steve take Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer till death do you part?" the preacher asks Steve.

"I do." Steve says with a big smile on his face as he places Rose's ring on her finger.

"And do you Rose take Steve to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer till death do you part?"

"I do." Rose says with a smile just as big as Steve's on her face as she place Steve's ring on his finger.

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Steve goes to Rose (so he takes like one step) and pulls her in for a long kiss, his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. When they separate the cheers start and the preacher then says, "It gives me great joy to announce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Steve Rogers."

As they walk down the center row Rose couldn't stop smiling as she holds Steve's hand they were finally married.

After all the pictures were taken Rose and Steve go to the reception and the cheers start. They smile and go to cut the cake. Some people shout "Rude, rude." over and over again wanting them to shove the cake everywhere on the face but the mouth, and others shout, "Nice,nice." over and over again wanting them to just feed each other cake so they can get some. They go with nice and get a piece from both cakes on a chocolate cake (Steve's) and the other vanilla (Rose's). Rose's was three layer covered with white frosting and red roses were on the sides and the topper was of two people a female in a wedding gown and a male in a suit leaning over and kissing across a mailbox that says _Married_. Steve was one layer with chocolate frosting and the words Just Married on it.

"Hey, lovebirds." Carlos says, "Congrats on being lovebirds lawfully."

"Thanks Car." Rose says with a grin. Carlos just shakes his head and laughs.

"Oh, congrats congrats." Bri sings.

"Thank you Bri." Steve says. And it went on and on like this until all the guests had come to them, There was the eight from class, Harry and Patty from across the apartment hallway that had befriended them, Rose's parents, two brothers, older sister, ten cousins, six aunts, and five uncles, her grandmother from both sides but just her grandpa from her dad's side, Harper (Steve's coworker when he worked for a bit at the hardware store (he knows how to fix things (simple things) now) and Sara. Sara was Rose's coworker at the bakery. So that is, forty-one people. With eight tables.

They open their gifts and got, spatulas, pots, pans, plates, china, pillows, towels, blankets, hot pads, and baking supplies lots of baking supplies.

"Ah, thanks you guys." Rose says after they open their presents and both Steve and Rose were covered in mounds of wrapping paper.

After Rose changes out of her wedding dress, her and Steve go out the door and as they head to the car circle sprinkles get thrown at them they race to their car that had cans attached to it and Just Married painted on the back window Rose shakes her hair to get the sprinkles out as she and Steve laugh. They get in the car and drive away to their honeymoon Rose thinks about what the news asked and still asks "W _here is Captain America?"_ she smiles Steve is just where he needs to be just as she is they're with each other till death parts them. Who knows what could happen now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Years Later

Chapter 2- Gymnastics and IQ

A child's giggles can be heard as a very fast young girl ran away from her father. Now normally the dad wouldn't be able to kept up with the girl but well her family was anything but ordinary. You see Dorothy Rogers' (who's the girl that's running) dad is Steve Rogers or formally know as Captain America but he doesn't do that anymore. And the super serum, yeah, turns out that if you have that and have a kid your kid will also have the super serum. There's another name for it a more official name but that does not matter.

"You can't catch me." Dorothy says in a sing-song voice than laughs.

"Oh really?" Steve replies gaining up on her. The only reason he hasn't yet is because she started earlier.

"Yup, causes up I go." Dorothy says stopping in front of the tree in their front yard and Steve is just a few feet away but she climbs fast, like a monkey. Steve stands at the base of the tree and shakes his head he isn't out of breath he has enough practice not to be.

"Dorothy come down from there."

"No, na no,no." Dorothy sings with a grin on her face.  
"Okay but if you don't come down you don't get lunch or get to go to your gymnastics class."

"No, gymnastics?" Dorothy says in a quiet voice and biting her lip she weighs her options. Dorothy may have her kid moments but she's smart like a genius (if you want to blame anything blame the serum) so she knows that the threat isn't no food (they wouldn't do that) it's the no classes and Dorothy loves her gymnastics classes. Dorothy sighs and starts to climb down when her dad can catch her she jumps of with a laugh as her dad pretends to drop her.

"Come on in." Her mom shouts laughing also.

"Coming." Dorothy and her dad shout back together. They go inside and sit at the table after they pray they start to eat. There's sandwiches and mac-n-cheese, and plain water.

"So I got a call from your school Dorothy." Steve says, "Do you know what that's about."

Dorothy looks at her plate and moves the food around with her fork and shifts a little in her chair.

"I would take that as a yes." Rose says she had finished her sandwich and lays the fork down on the plate. "Would you like to tell us what that is about."

Dorothy mumbles a response.

"Now speak up." Steve says.

"We took an IQ test." Dorothy says.

"Oh sweetie." Rose says as she and Steve look at each other. Rose was slightly no really mad, you can't just make a child take a test without informing the parents that their child is taking it. "Did they tell you what you made?"

"No," Dorothy says shaking her head, "But I do know that they told Jamie and John."

"Oh the twins?" Steve asks.

"Yup, and John says if you treat it like golf he made to better score then Jamie said she did because this wasn't golf."

"Wait why didn't they tell you your score?" Rose asks.

"I don't know something about how Tony Stark is coming to present me an award because I am smart and some smart school and I don't know I really didn't listen."

"Tony Stark?" Steve says he had finally finished his meal and got the other plates because they all were done.

"Yes, but I not for sure why."

"Did they tell you when he'll come." Rose asks.

"Not that I heard."

"Okay go upstairs and get changed."

"Alright."

After Dorothy goes upstairs humming a song Rose turns to Steve with an arm on her hip.

"Why didn't they tell us that they made Dorothy take an IQ test?"

"Because Rose, they knew if they told us it never would of happened."

"Right, because I don't want Dorothy to be measured by what they say is her IQ!"

"I know and I don't either but we have more pressing challenges. Tony Stark is coming here, maybe."

"Well you grew a beard."

"Still, ugh we'll talk about this later. It's your day to take Dorothy. I'll reopen the bakery."

"Right love you hon."

"Love you too." They kiss for a while before they hear a yuck and look to see Dorothy in her outfit making a disgusted face. Steve smiles and rubs her hair to which Dorothy ducks away from.

"See you later." Steve tells them.

"Bye daddy." Dorothy says as she waves.

"Come on." Rose says leading Dorothy to one of the two cars.

After they drive the five minutes it takes to get there Dorothy races out of the car and into the gym ready to start. Rose shakes her head and follows her in. As she signs her in Dorothy is already in class. As Dorothy stretches Rose goes to talk to the other moms.

"So have you heard they made everyone take an IQ test." Mrs. Johnson (Jamie and John's mom) says.

"Yeah I was mad, I only found out today on Saturday." Rose says shaking her head.

"Really? I found out yesterday." Mr. Barnes says shaking his sandy blond hair.

"Yeah." As the parents talk about the test the kids tumbled, and did stuff that the parents can not do at all. Ouch.

"Mommy." Dorothy calls just before she jumps into Rose's arms. "Did you see what I did?"

"Yes I did and I must say you were the best out of all of them."

"Really?"

"Really."

Dorothy smiles a big smile as she then talks a lot about it and what had happened. When they got home Steve had been there for a bit so he started some pasta. As he listens to Dorothy talk about what happened that day he and Rose forget about the problem at hand and just listen to their daughter go on and on about the wonders of gymnastics. They can worry about the IQ test and the other problems later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Busy Monday

"Wake up Dorothy." Rose says shaking Dorothy's shoulder. Dorothy just makes a weird warbled something like no sound. Rose shakes her head. "I knew I shouldn't of let you stay up to watch _Cutthroat Kitchen._ " She would of call Steve up but he had to go early to the bakery, at least he made Dorothy's lunch. Rose looks at the clock it was still an hour till she had to get Dorothy to school. Eh. "Dorothy wake up you wouldn't want to be late." Dorothy shoots up out of bed like a rocket. She rubs her eyes and yawns. "Get dressed and go brush your teeth."

"'Kay." As Rose heads down to make breakfast Dorothy slowly got out of bed. She went to her dresser and got out jeans and a shirt that has Toto on the yellow brick road and underneath it read _Follow the Yellow Brick Road._ Dorothy puts on her clothes then tennis shoes.

As she brushes her teeth Dorothy finally really wakes up. She stretches her arms and heads to the kitchen where there's a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk. Dorothy looks up to see her mom fully dressed and drinking milk also. She would drink coffee but she hates it.

"How did you sleep last night?" Rose asks drinking her milk like others drink coffee.

"Fine." Dorothy says with a shrug. She puts her hair behind her ear reminding Rose to braid it.

"Are you done?" Rose asks after awhile.

"Yup." Dorothy says and then she eats the last spoonful before going to the stool that Rose usually does her hair on. Rose brushes Dorothy's golden blonde hair for five minutes (give or take) before separating it into two parts and braiding both sides so she had pigtails.

"Go get your backpack Dorothy." Rose says once she is done. Dorothy jumps off the stool and races up to her room where she grabs her backpack (which she had thankfully remembered to repack yesterday) after that she quickly puts on her charm necklace then goes to the car when she feels a tap on her shoulder she turns around and sees her mom holding her lunchbox. "Forget something?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, thanks." Dorothy says taking the lunchbox.

"You're welcome." They then got in the car and Rose drives Dorothy to school. "Love you, have a great day." Rose tell Dorothy and Dorothy tells her mom the same thing as she heads to the school. Rose smiles as she then drives to the bakery.

The Rogers' bakery, The RSD Bakery,(It stands for Rose, Steve and Dorothy. At first it was just The RS Bakery but then Dorothy was born so it got changed. They decided on RS and not SR for one main reason it just flows better.) is a successful business. They have the best cakes, cookies, pies you name it and if it bakes they'll make it. Sometime they make bread but it's a more you need to order it type thing. They're known for amazing frosting in taste and design. All of the Rogers are great drawers, they just are. It's like a fact of life. In fact they didn't care whether or not Dorothy could draw but you see what happened was that it was their anniversary and Dorothy was five. So while Steve and Rose went out to eat Rebekah (Dorothy's babysitter) and Dorothy made a really good cake. And afterwards Dorothy frosted it and on the top of the one-layered cake Dorothy drew a heart with roses surrounding it with two interlocking rings in the middle it was amazing the amount of detail she put into it. Both still remember when they got home how in the kitchen there was ingredients everywhere and Dorothy had smudges of frosting on her nose and cheek and mouth and across her shirt and hair while Rebekah just had it on her mouth and shirt and just a bit on her jeans. They both remember how Rebekah laughed as she said, "Look at this," she was pointing at the cake, "A five-year old can draw on a cake with frosting better then I can draw with a pencil while tracing. She has both of you guys' artistic gene in her, she's an amazing artist." And Dorothy is and it just happened to be a great anniversary

Rose smiles as the memories come back to her, she opens the door to the bakery and goes inside they have been opened today for only a couple of minutes but Rose puts on the apron quickly and goes behind the counter.

"Hi," Rose says smiling at the sandy blond haired man in front of her, "How can I help you?"

"Oh, I would ouch fine we would like a cake." The man says rubbing his side the woman next to him with red hair glares at him.

"Would you like it basic or a design to order?"

"Design to order?"

"Yes that's were you order what type of cake you would like and what you want the design to be."

"Great, but we'll have to pick it up later."

"That's fine. Probably for the best we can't make a good cake in five minutes so what do you want."

"Chocolate..." He starts before the woman interrupts him.

"No, red velvet with the Avengers frosted on it three layers."

"Okay, what order do you want them? Or do you want us to do it?"

"You can figure it out. We just came because we heard you were good."

"Why thank-you would you like to try our red velvet?"

"Yes." shouts the man happy to try. After they both taste it the man now has no complaints for the no chocolate.

"Okay here's the recite and you have to show it to get your cake have a good day." The two say good-bye and leave. Rose bites her lip knowing how close Steve and her would of come if Steve had taken their order. She shakes her head and gets back to work.

Dorothy was doing her best not to fall asleep. It was math and they were learning multiplication problem is Dorothy already knows how and fifteen minutes in she had already finished the thirty problem worksheet and she went over it again and again and again it was her fourth time now.

"Now think of multiplying as add the same number over and over again." Her sub says and Dorothy just widens her eyes as she lays her head on the desk. She pulls her head up again in like five seconds. "Now who can answer this?" the sub Ms. Tamer asks pointing to 5 times 6. "30" Dorothy says in her head "It's 30." Now normally Dorothy isn't bored in school sure she already knows everything they're talking about but at least when they teach it they don't try to make it sound like you're stupid and this is a sub they've already learned this duh. Dorothy looks around only the poor kids in Ms. Tamer's eyesight are listening to the sub the other are working on the worksheet. "You. You answer this." Ms. Tamer says pointing at Dorothy, she shakes out of the half daydream to pay attention and looks at the new problem. 8 times 9.

"72." Dorothy says after she reads the problem the sub is so shocked that she stammers and looks at Dorothy.

"What?" She says a bit on the harsh side.

"The answer to eight times nine, it's seventy-two."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You use the shortcut 7 is one less then 8 and 9 minus 7 is 2 so 72."

"What do mean."

"What I just said."

"No, child explain your shortcut." Ms. Tamer says the word shortcut with contempt like it personally offends her.

"Okay so if it's times 9 then you take the other number and subtract one then take that number and subtract that by 9 and the first number is the first digit and the second one is the second digit and if you add them together it must equal 9. Use only for single whole digit numbers and 10 At least that's all I've used it for."

Ms. Tamer looks like she's about to say something but the bell rings. So the students are then dismissed to lunch where Jamie and John thankfully sit by Dorothy.

"Oh her face." John says laughing as he sits down with his lunch. His sister sits next to him and shakes her head.

"John don't say it so loud someone might hear you." Then she asks Dorothy, "So do you want to come home with us or do you want to go to the bakery?"

"Oh, please say bakery so we can get cookies." John says.

"John!" Jamie hisses as she slaps her brother's shoulder. Before John could retaliate Dorothy talks.

"Neither I have to stay after school."

"Why." Jamie asks.

"Something about the IQ test and Tony Stark and smart stuff."

"You didn't pay attention?"

"Nope or you know I would remember."

"Yeah I do."

"Why is Tony Stark coming?" John asks.

"I think he is going to give an award."

"Cool."

They talk about other stuff after that. And when they go out to play some guy thinks he could beat Dorothy in a race.

"You'll run like a girl." The guy says before they start the race. (Two laps around the track.)

"Good, cause you know I am a girl. And the alternative isn't looking to hot."

"Hey!"

"What? The alternative is ice. And ice is cold,sometimes."

"Not funny.

"I thought it was a little bit funny."

"Whatever, besides you're the tortoise of the story and the hare always wins."

"I don't think you got that one right."

"He didn't." Jamie shouts.

"Show him the fastness of the tortoise." John shouts with a grin on his face. Then the race started. Dorothy paces herself starting with a jog but even that is fast and even before the first lap the other person (Max) is starting to get out of breath but he pushes on after the first lap Max is in head but he's starting to loss his breath and about half-way trough the second lap Dorothy starts running and in no time the tortoise passes the hare. At the end Dorothy pretends to be a bit out of breath she pants while she waits for Max to finish.

"Good race." Dorothy says smiling and holding out her hand and Max just shakes his head and shakes her hand. "Looks like the tortoise won. You're good you just have to start slow." Dorothy then enjoys the rest of recess.

"Honey we just have to wait for this one pair then we can go but if they don't get here within the next three minutes they're just going to have to deal with Rebekah." Rose says.

"Don't worry I know you love me." She says to Rose. Rebekah had been the first they hired so of course they trust her with Dorothy she's also the only one they trust with their bakery. After the three minutes Rose and Steve leave to go to the meeting. A bit later after they leave the couple (Rebekah's not sure if they're together but in her mind they are) come in.

"Hi, um where is the other lady?"

"Oh, she and her husband had to go to some meeting at the school."

"Okay." He shows her the recite then Rebekah with the help of a couple other workers comes out with the cake. It was three layers were circles the bottom was the Avengers symbol all around it and the symbols for Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawk-eye, and Iron Man. Rebekah raises an eyebrow at the wince the two gave when there was nothing for Captain America. The second layer had on all of the Avengers the five of them with the symbol of shield on either side repeated. And the top layer was with the Avengers frosted very detailed on it. The redhead eyes widen Iron Man was shooting two beams, Thor two bolts of lighting, Hawk-eye two arrows, Hulk had two fists punching, and Black Widow two guns with bullets flying out. If you look carefully enough the cake looks like the stripes of Captain America's shield without the proper color and the five remaining Avengers made up the star.

"Is everything okay?" Rebekah asks.

"Yes," the redhead says she looks up and smiles with her green eyes, "It's perfect."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So what's with the meeting?" the man asks all of the sudden.

"I don't know," Rebekah shrugs, "All I know is that it has been a very busy Monday. Bye, enjoy your cake and tell us if you need help."

The two just leave carrying the cake with ease out the door. Rebekah just shakes her head and waits for the afternoon rush.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Meeting

Rose and Steve sit in front of the councilor, Mr. Hover and he starts to speak.

"Now I know that this may come as a surprise to you but, your daughter I am sorry to say is a genius." He clasps his hands together and tilts his head towards the desk in a very sad way. Rose looks at Steve and Steve looks at Rose so both of them see a look of just wow okay this is not how I expected them to act. Rose opens and closes her mouth in shock not sure what to say thankfully Steve starts to talk.

"Um, excuse me did you say you're sorry our child is a genius, sorry?"

"Why but of course this is bad for you."

"Wait why is this bad?" Steve says holding up his hand and turning his head slightly.

"Because you're not prepared to rise a genius to their full potential and let them be comfortable with her peers. Or for them to accept themselves. So I would suggest along with all of her core class teachers that she should go to _Stark's School for Geniuses_ so she can be fully prepared and given the resources to reach the level she should." Mr. Hover ends and the way he looks at them and smiles he thinks that they will agree with him wholeheartedly.

He didn't know them that well.

"So to help Dorothy accept herself we should ship her off to a private school that in the title says this is for only a specific group of people and separating them from the beginning." Rose asks you know just to be clear that, that was what he means.

"Yes."

"That's _Frozen_ logic right there." She says.

"It ended out fine." Mr. Hover says with a wave of his hand.

"Ended. But before that Elsa grew so scared of what she could do that she wouldn't touch anything if she could help it let alone people. She started a winter in her kingdom out of anger because she only learned to hide not control also if she had not learned to control it and turn off the winter it would of probably spreed. And she is pretty unsociable because she was locked in a room for her _"own good"_ and look at all the good it did do her. I mean seriously Grand Paddie told them the fear would be her worse enemy and what do they do drive fear into her heart by locking her up and changing her gift into a curse. Just saying." The councilor just sat in silence eyebrows drawn in and Rose continued, "So I will not force my daughter to go somewhere that she doesn't want to go so if she says yes then sure we'll let her go but only if she says yes and I won't hear "She said yes during school." no both of us have to be there."

"Do you need to tell us anything else?" Steve says in a I'm going to pretend what happened didn't just for your sake and also so I don't burst out laughing voice.

"Um," Mr. Hover says uncomfortable it had been less then a quarter of an hour, "Mr. Stark is coming up here to talk to Dorothy about the school personally because she scored so high."

"Oh, really?" Rose says with a tight smile.

"May I ask," Steve says, "What did Dorothy make?"

"And that is why she should go to that school Mr. and Mrs. Rogers because you see we couldn't measure her IQ."

"What do mean?" Rose asks.

"They labeled her IQ as 200+."

"That makes no sense." Steve says.

"I know but they just couldn't measure it correctly so they just say it's over 200."

"So that changes nothing." Rose says.

"Now ma'am you're being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous? You're saying that I should drop off my eight-year old child with someone I don't know and therefore do not trust?" Rose says only slightly (very, very, very slightly) holding on to her anger.

"Um, yes."

"You know what thank you for informing us what is going on but I think we should leave good-bye."

After that she and Steve get up and head to the car.

"I can't believe that they think we're just going to ship off our kid and be like 'Bye love you enjoy life under the care of some random person you won't hear from me till after the semester ends.'" Rose says throwing her hands up.

"No of course not." Steve would look at his wife but he was driving home, "They want you to say it in a vaguer way."

"Wow."

"What it's true."

"Whatever. Oh do you know who ordered the Avenger's cake you made?"

"Clint and Natasha."

"Yup did you see them."

"Yeah I was so happy you came in when you did."

"And now Tony."

"Yup, Rose it's like stuff is happening just so our life is hard."

"It's been ten years things have changed."

"They have I have a beard. But they may still recognize me it doesn't change how I look that much."

"It sorta does."

"Oh we are there."

"I know it's like 4:08 but can we go to bed?"

"Might as well Rebekah told me before we left that she'll take care of the bakery and that we don't have to come back today."

"Amazing."

"Let's eat first."

"Agreed."

"Then sleep."

"Sound like a plan."

"Wait we have a kid we literally just got back from a meeting about her."

"She can eat, and go to bed early."

"Great let us go."

"Lets go." Rose agrees as she and Steve step out of the car and start to the house Rose yawns she was so ready to sleep.

 **(A.N. Okay I don't own the Avengers or Frozen just so you know and this will probably be the last time Frozen comes up unless Rose talks to Tony about what she talked to Mr. Hover about, using that. Okay thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it and please review. Bye.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Avengers Eat Cake

Natasha and Clint carry up the cake the got from RSD Bakery to the level they were having the party on. As they carry up the cake they wonder if they can make the others (Tony) wait just long enough to see what the cake looks like. At first Natasha thought they were going to have to go get a different cake, they had already ordered five because all of them have no Captain America on it at all. Also Tony said very clearly "We are celebrating the Avengers and in my mind Steve is still one he just isn't here so if he isn't on the cake destroy it. And buy another one." And all of the Avengers want to find Steve in their minds he was still a part of the Avengers. Also Fury wants him back ever so often the news brings up the fact that Cap is gone, and SHIELD did not spend all that time trying to find him just to loss him again.

So, Tony had started a school, which was well shocking but it had a good response with the public and the kids were well educated. Also SHIELD now had a lot of people to consider for their science division, a lot. (Which was like 48.79% of the reason he did it you know so SHIELD wouldn't kill him.) And they tried to get him to change the name but it was either _Stark's School for Geniuses_ or _Stark's School for the Rising_ both were eh names but the former was better then the later and they didn't want the school's to spell SSR when they shortened it on the card so yeah.

They got up there and Tony started to look at the cake (he wasn't aloud in the labs today so he was in the world today and not in the lab) he had to do something.

"Wait this doesn't have Cap on it what happened to your view Hawk-eye get a little misty." Tony says.

"No in fact it was my view that saw the hidden Cap in that cake look from the top." Clint says as he hides a gasp on stinging pain from Natasha that said he saw it first.

"Oh you got it from RSD Bakery." Pepper says happy she loves their cakes.

"It's his shield." Tony says in shock after looking at it for a while.

"What in the world are you talking about Tony?" Pepper asks.

"The cake it's Steve's shield."

"Wow." Pepper says smiling and puts a hand on Tony's shoulder though the team might forgive him bout the whole you fired Captain America thing it was still a sore spot for him even after all this time.

"So can I eat it or do you people want some cause Thor sure isn't here he's with Jane and Bruce is in the labs so if you don't want it I will eat it." Clint says. He had moved away from Natasha for well safety reasons. What you try annoying the Black Widow and then you would want to avoid her too.

"You are not eating this by yourself, Jarvis get Bruce here please." Pepper says.

"If course ma'am." Jarvis says.

"Thank you now lets... Clint! I said no. Anyways lets get the cake to the table."

They move it to the table and Pepper gets the plates and silverware and after they are done Bruce comes up. They all eat the cake and all of them agree it's the best they have ever had and soon all the cake is gone mostly because of Clint and Tony. (What don't judge it was good.)

"That was the best cake I have ever had since Cap's cake." Clint states rubbing his belly.

"I love RSD's food." Pepper agrees well in a way she really is just saying it.

"What does that stand for?" Tony asks not liking that he doesn't know something so simple.

"I don't know." Pepper says with a shrug.

"Jarvis?" Tony says to the AI.

"It stands for Rose, Steve and Dorothy sir." Jarvis answers.

"Oh what's their last name?" Tony asks. Now even if it was Rodgers he probably wouldn't check 'cause there are a lot of Steve Rogers a lot. And Steve wasn't seeing any one he would of told them.

"Rodgers sir, and Rose and Steve have been married for ten years and have an eight-year old daughter Dorothy." Jarvis replies swiftly.

"Do you ever think it's slightly creepy that Tony can just do this at will with no fear of trouble? At all?" Clint asks eating an apple he got from the kitchen.

"It is more than slightly." Bruce says in a why would you even ask voice.

"Hey it is not." Tony says.

"Yes it is." Pepper says.

"You just don't get it." Tony says.

"That your searches are about as through as SHIELD's if you want them to be." Natasha offers.

"Forget it. Wait where did you get the cake? The name Dorothy Rogers sounds familiar." Clint says the name of the town like he was saying the weather.

"Oh right I have to go there because Dorothy qualifies for the SSG."

"Good for her but the name is still stupid." Natasha says.

"No it's not." Tony says insulted.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes..."

"Oh my word stop fighting for idiotic reasons and good night." Pepper says. Then after a bit they all go to their floors to turn in for the night. All feeling like something was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- It'll Be Okay

It was Tuesday after school, Dorothy and Jamie where heading up to her room when Rose just thought about something.

"Hey sweetie?" Rose asks Dorothy. Dorothy stops mid-step and turns around and Jamie stops just before she rams into her.

"Yeah mom?"

"Why didn't you go to the bakery I mean usually you're there and don't get me wrong I am glad you were not, 'cause than we would have had to go get you but still."

"Oh I thought I had to stay at school for the meeting but at the last minute I was told I didn't need to so I just came on home because I already said I won't go."

"Okay, you can go up now."

Rose shakes her head as she goes through the bills things are going fine and have been going better since she and Steve only worked during the school hours, though sometimes longer.

"So what are you doing?" Steve asks coming up behind her.

"I am doing adult stuff such as oh you know bills." She says a hint of teasing in her voice but one eyebrow raised as she turns around and kisses Steve.

"That sounds so hard." Steve says biting back a grin.

"Try annoying."

"Okay. That sounds so annoying."

"There you go you have just told what I think of bills and don't get me started on taxes."

"So do you want to talk about Stark's school?"

"Not really Steve."

"Come on you know we have to."

"All I know is that I lost it at the meeting, Steve it didn't even last twenty minutes."

"Okay so the meeting went sort of..."

"Horrible." Rose says staring at Steve strait in the eye.

"I was going to say bad but sure the works too."

"Ugh, how can you be so calm."

"Because I see the problem and I know we'll make it through this."

"Steve, you've been gone for a decade and they're still looking."

"I know and sometimes I wonder if us leaving and me quitting and being fired was for the best I don't know if it was the best choice but it was the choice we made."

"I just don't want them to take Dorothy away. She knows about you being Captain America that you were, and I don't know I just want them to stop looking."

"I do too, and one day they may."

"But they spent about seven decades looking for you when you were under the ice what made us think that they'll stop now?"

"Because maybe they'll see that we want to be left alone. Rose this is our life and maybe you're just stressed that right now we are working more the business side and not the baking. There have been no complaints about the shift we taught them well."

"You're right I'm just over stressed and we have had SHIELD lurking before but they have never found out about us."

"It'll be okay Rose whatever happens we'll make it through it."

Steve smiles and rubs circles on Rose's back while she plays with her ring. They're married and nothing could separate them but death. They were going to be fine, besides not even SHIELD could tear them apart they love each other to much for that to happen. Rose bites her lip before she turns to Steve and says.

"Yeah, it'll be okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Fun of a Day

Dorothy heads up to her room with Jamie. Dorothy's room is a cube just saying that is the shape of her room. She has a bunk-bed on the wall with the one window of her room that has pale blue curtains. She only has a bed on the top bunk that has cover only about three fourths on, on long pillow and two well used pillow her two favorite stuffed toys on the bed, Peaches (who's a shark) and Buck (a brown teddy bear wearing camouflage). Her dresser and closet and toys everywhere sort of well at least you could still walk because she had put up all of her Legos.

"So what do you want to do?" Dorthy asks Jamie.

"Do you still have that big bucket of Legos?"

"Of course it's only been two weeks not two years." Dorothy says as she drags a big tub full of Legos to the center of the room. Jamie just grabs a handful of the Legos and Dorothy did the same thing, they decide to build things separately then play together after everything was built.

Dorothy gets a large flat piece for the base and she the four by two and two by two to go around not caring that not all of the pieces match. She built the wall eight bricks high with an opening for the door. She gets a duplicate of the base (though it took a bit of digging) for the roof and adds two square piece on top of each other for the roof. After she had finished that she gets a a smaller base and builds a car without wheels and added a gem piece and a engine like one from some set from long ago.

While this was happening Jamie built her house about the same way, but she put in windows and she found pieces that were meant to be a roof. Though the roof was hot pink and the bottom a mix of not hot pink it was an interesting house. While she was digging in the tub she found a partly put together cop car so after founding the rest of the part she was able to finish it and give it an orange hood.

Dorothy and Jamie played a while with the Legos which went something like, neighbors to criminals to spies to war (that was interesting it was more of a survival thing though,) to fighting then after treasure hunters they decided to play something else.

Then after they put the Legos up (so that way their feet won't be in you know _**pain!**_ ) they get out Dorothy's dolls well more like they went around the room to pick them up to play with. Dorothy grabs the wingless fairy doll and Jamie the brown haired one with a dark purple-bluish color dye on the tips. that has on explorer's clothes and boots. They put the rest in the basket that has Dolls written on it.

Halfway through the game Jaime's doll realizes Dorothy's doll is a fairy and this happens.

"You're a fairy?" Jaime says trying not to laugh.

"Yes." Dorothy says in a whoa is me voice.

"Then why don't you have wings? 'Cause if I remember fairy tales correctly you need the wings."

"Oh it is a tragic and long tale."

"Okay then give the short and sweet one."

"I trusted someone I shouldn't of and they cut off my wings so they could to a potion or whatnot,they failed and I lost my wings for nothing but got a story out of it if I'm aloud to tell it." Dorothy says starting deadpan and ending frustrated.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah this isn't the craziest thing to happen. So how did you kept it a secret?"

"It helps not have wings, not as obvious."

They then went back on to their game laughing and having a great time.

"Kids come down for dinner it's six and Jamie has to get home by seven." Steve calls up. The two girl race down stair to see cooked fish and Rose taking the last fish of the stove top.

"So did you do your homework." Steve asks thinking they'll say no.

"We didn't have any." Dorothy says with a shrug as Jamie sits down.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Dorothy says smiling.

"That's a first." mumbles Rose.

"So Jamie how was your day?" Rose asks after they start eating.

"Fine."

"Just fine?" Rose ask with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

"Okay Dorothy?"

"It was okay."

"So very descriptive." They went on to talk about all the things happening and Steve looks at Rose and smiles seeing her relax and knowing it was a bit hard not having to work around the clock like they used to but hopefully in a couple of weeks the schedule will straighten out so they know were to go. But this was nice sitting down with his family and one of Dorothy's friend talking and having a good time.

Dorothy smiles as her dad tells a joke. This was a great Tuesday.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Meeting Time

Dorothy taps her fingers on the chair arm waiting for her teacher to come. She looks at the other kids playing outside and sighs. Why did she have to be asked?

Ms. Jenny comes in and sits down in the chair in front of Dorothy. "Do you know why you're here?" She asks.

"Yes." Dorothy says and the tapping gets faster.

"Would you like to tell me?"

"I got an answer correct." She says impassively.

" _Dorothy!_ " She says looking at the smart kid in front of her.

"What!" Dorothy cries out suddenly standing up and pacing, "Sure I guess I was a bit rude and I'm sorry for that, but she's a sub and you already taught us the trick and skill thing and I know the answer They want me to leave because I'm smart like it's a good thing and then when I answer a question right suddenly it's bad?" Dorothy turns to Ms. Jenny her eyes misty and she takes deep breaths thinking about climbing trees, gymnastics, her parents, the bakery all the normal things that have just been there. She sits back down and starts the tapping again but calm well calmer.

"First of all," Ms. Jenny says looking at Dorothy with a voice that borders comfort and teacher voice, "Being smart isn't bad okay I get it you're just a bit freaked out over the tests and that makes sense but..."

"Are they going to send me away." Dorothy interrupts her voice quiet and shaky.

"Of course not Dorothy they could never your dad and mom are stubborn about this things." She smiles. "Now what is this I hear about disrespect?"

"Well, I mean all I did was answer quickly I don't see anything wrong with that and then I explained it using that shortcut you taught us."

"Oh so using my shortcut, 9x10=9?" Dorothy winces a bit at that.

"It's 90 you know it just is ."

"It just is?"

"Yeah." Dorothy says nodding.

"Prove it." Ms. Jenny says pointing to the problem.

"Okay," Dorothy could do it right now but she was going to work it, it helps that it's easy, " 9 is 1 less than 10 and you need 0 more to get to 9, so you get 90."

"Right, 9x11."

"99, because with eleven for the single digit number you double it, like 2x11 is 22."

"Correct again," Ms. Jenny has a small smile on her face as she sees the tapping slowing down. "Now till me the 10 rule."

"That's easy," Dorothy says with a smile, "just put a zero behind it, though it is good to memorize the answers right?"

"Right!" Ms. Jenny says a bit more loud and excited than usual causing Dorothy to jump. Ms. Jenny asked Dorothy question after question watching Dorothy's tapping slow down and her calming down.

"Now," Ms. Jenny says after a while, "That seems like I've kept you long enough bye." Dorothy smiles and tells Ms. Jenny bye too.

Dorothy was just about out the door when Ms. Jenny calls outs. "Oh Dorothy and just so you know Mr. Stark is coming Tuesday."

Dorothy nods her thanks and heads out to recess.

"Hey Dorothy!" shouts Jamie waving her hands. "Over here."

"Hi guys." Dorothy says.

"Why did Ms. Jenny hold you in?" John asks.

"Things about Monday and at the end told me when Mr. Stark is coming."

"Cool when?"

"Tuesday." Dorothy says with a shrug.

"Like next week!"

"Yeah so if today's Wednesday then if you don't count today for the weekend or the day he's hear it's three days til he's here."

"You know you could of just says three or five days right?" Jamie asks.

"Yup but I mean what's the fun in that so what did I miss?" Dorothy asks tilting her head to the side listening as they tell her.

"Steve!" Rose's voice shouts above the others in the kitchen.

"Yes?" Steve turns to see a flustered Rose coming to him covered in flour and sugar.

"Where is the flour?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Rose gives him an unimpressed look, laughing Steve points to the area they kept the flour and sugar and a bunch of other stuff. Rose was helping bake today seeing that she hasn't been able to in a while. Now Rose was an amazing baker she just didn't know the kitchen as well as Steve.

"Thanks." Rose says over her shoulder as she goes to get the flour and go back to baking.

"Mr. Rogers," Rebekah calls out, "The school's calling."

"Okay thanks for telling me." Steve wipes the flour and sugar off on his apron and gets the phone nodding a thanks.

"Hello?" Steve says.

"Oh hi Mr. Rogers, this Mrs. Pam I just wanted to inform you of the date of the meeting."

"What meeting?" Steve asks knowing what she's talking about.

"With Mr. Stark about the school. It's on Tuesday after school."

"What time."

"3:50."

"Thank-you ma'am."

"You're welcome, oh and both parents must be present, bye." she hangs up and Steve puts the phone down. There was no way he could get out of this so he'll have to go with it and deal with it when it comes. Also why do both parents have to be there, what is there's only one or grandparents just saying. What type of school meeting needs both parents. Steve's walks back into the kitchen shaking his head sure there must be another type that he doesn't know about but still.


End file.
